


Puppy Love

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine and Oliver are both in kindergarten. Way to early for any sort of romantic relationships.But that didn't stop Len. He was determined to show Oliver his burning feelings of love, even if he had to try over and over again.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 02/20/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Doodle Bird

~Len's POV~

"Good morning, Len."

The familiar voice I loved so much rang throughout my ears, brining me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I took a moment to appreciate the adorable mispronunciation of the words before replying.

"Morning Oliver!" I grinned at the blond boy, wrapping my arm around his neck and nuzzling my face into his hair. Another attempt. Another reaction I didn't want.

"Ahaha, Len, you're so friendly." Oliver smiled at me, moving his arms up to remove my arm from around his neck, pushing me away gently.

I silently pouted, turning my head away and sighing. I didn't think I could be more obvious, but Ollie just didn't get it.

"You tired?" Oliver is probably the smartest kid in the whole kindergarten. Yet he's probably the densest too.

"Sorta...." I yawned. Now that he had mentioned being tired, I became slightly tired.

"Nap time's soon so you can rest then." Oliver nodded, cheerfully drawing stick-figures in his notebook—from when he sat down next to me—as I sat next to him eating graham crackers and juice.

"Right." I nodded as well. I wasn't going to sleep during nap time. That's when I had all the time in the world to come up with another confession attempt.

We sat there in silence for a while as I finished my snack and Ollie kept drawing. After a while, he tugged on my sleeve and held up the drawing.

I looked over the paper. It was a messy stick-figure drawing of Ollie holding my hand. To me it was the best thing I'd seen in the world, but it was probably just a friendly gesture to him.

"Cute," I said, smiling. I ruffled his hair and he puffed his cheeks out.

"Len! My mother got it just right before I got here!" He complained, frantically trying to fix his hair.

I laughed. "Sorry, sorry."

Oliver huffed and placed the piece of paper back on the table before standing up and heading toward the cubbies. I tilted my head in confusion.

He grabbed his backpack and got something out. A...bird?

"Oliver!" I shouted, but quickly covered my mouth when he put a finger to his lips, looking serious. How long has he had that poor bird in his backpack?! Wouldn't that suffocate it?!

As I kept on thinking of how and why he kept the bird in there, Oliver walked up to me. Luckily for him, there weren't many kids in our class and no teachers were here now.

"This is James," Oliver said bluntly, holding the bird out on his finger to me.

"Oliver, how—?! Why—?!" I couldn't form a complete sentence with how confused I was. The thoughts from earlier still swirled around in my mind.

"Shh!" Oliver pushed his hand over my mouth, stopping my rush of questions. I blushed a bit at the softness of his hand, but I didn't struggle.

I stayed silent, and he hesitantly removed his hand, making sure I wouldn't say anything else.

"I trained him to stay in my backpack for about ten minutes before he starts to climb out." Oliver placed a finger on the bird—James' head. James seemed to like the attention. "He stays in my backpack once I get to school until I can find a moment to take him out." He shrugged it off as if it didn't sound horrible.

"O-oh...?" I smiled awkwardly at him, still a bit confused, but I didn't say anything of course. I couldn't offend my Ollie-bear!

Luckily for me, he was so dense that he didn't see my awkwardness. "Right! So, I have to go to the bathroom. Could you hold him for a while?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure," but I really had no idea what to do with the bird. Oliver let James hop onto my finger, and I almost dropped him from how much weight he added to my finger, but I kept my finger straight to make sure that didn't happen again.

Ollie thanked me and scurried off to the bathroom, leaving me alone. Well, I guess James was with me, but he's a bird, so...doesn't count. I never really liked anyone in my class other than Oliver, so I didn't have many friends. Well, at least that's what I thought. Apparently, everyone else in the class thought I was really cool and they all considered me their friend. Honestly, I couldn't care less about anyone other than Oliver. Not even my own sister! In fact, I despised her. She was so annoying; always clinging to me like she would die without me.... Really, what a brat.... But thankfully she was in another class.

While I was waiting for Oliver to come back, someone tapping my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Len, why do you have a bird?"

I turned around to see who it was. Piko. He was a nice kid, but I never really got to know him well. I think we all know the reason why.

"Oh, I'm...holding it for a friend...?" I slipped up a bit and made it sound like a question, which made Piko suspicious.

"Really?" The silver-haired boy asked, leaning closer to James and narrowing his blue and green eyes.

"Y-yes...." I huffed softly in annoyance. Really, anyone other than Oliver annoyed me. It wasn't my fault, but I just couldn't handle everyone else. Oliver was the only one who was really...perfect, I guess.

Piko sighed, shrugging as he stood back up straight. "Alright, but you might want to hide it from the teachers."

I sighed as well, but in relief. "Yeah, don't worry, he's trained."

"Really?" Piko looked interested. Oh boy, here we go.... "How?"

"S-sorry, I don't know." I tried to end the conversation as quickly as it had started. I couldn't bear to be around Piko any longer. He was too annoying....

"Oh," Piko mumbled, looking down in disappointment. "Alright." He bowed slightly before leaving. To be honest, I didn't feel guilty for making him leave. I don't think I care about anyone else other than Oliver either. I am a cruel being, huh...?

Oh well~!


	2. Double Adventure

~Len's POV~

"Back!" Oliver said as he skipped over to me. My mood from what Piko had given me immediately changed back to cheerful.

"Hey," I said, handing James back over to Ollie.

There was a short, awkward silence between us as Oliver sat down, but I soon broke the silence.

"Ollie," I started, and I could see him flinch, "I...like you...."

Oliver looked confused, but his confusion turned into cheerfulness. "I like you too, Len!" He giggled, placing James down on the table to hop around as he grabbed another piece of paper and began to sloppily draw all over it.

I sighed, disappointed. Another failed attempt. Maybe it wasn't the right timing? Maybe it wasn't the right atmosphere? Maybe.... No! That can't be it! I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm going to be right back." I didn't specify where I was going, which was odd for me because I usually told Oliver everything I had to say with no secrets whatsoever.

"Okay." Oliver didn't question why I hadn't told him where. I guess to him it didn't really matter, but to me it did. He probably hadn't noticed that it was a usual thing for me either.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going, but it was anywhere but that empty classroom.

"Eh? Why are you out here?" A voice I hadn't recognized came from behind me. I turned my head back. It was a girl with turquoise hair in twintails. She was tall from my perspective, so I was guessing she was one of the workers here.

She hurried over to me, scooping me up in her arms and carrying me back to a classroom. But...it wasn't mine.

"Go back to playing now, okay?" The girl gently pushed me forward while patting my back. I didn't restrain myself, because I knew she would beat me if I did anyway.

I walked around the classroom. There were more kids than in my classroom, and I didn't know any of them. Nothing new there.

"Uwah! Len!" I looked to my right—where the voice came from—and saw that my sister was in this class. Time to come up with an escape plan. I need to get out of here before I have to spend any more time with her. Too annoying.

"Hi...." I mumbled the word, reluctant to say it in the first place. I hated my sister. I know it's mean to say that, but it was true. I couldn't stand her. She made my blood boil, and I hated every minute I spent with her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, poking my cheek.

I took a step back in disgust. "I...dunno.... Well, bye." I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand. I had to place a hand over my mouth before puking all over the floor.

"Don't go, Len!" She started tearing up. What a crybaby.

"This isn't my class," I said, annoyed.

"But...you can stay a while longer, right...?" She gave me puppy-dog eyes. Disgusting.

"No," I replied bluntly, making the tears fall down her chubby face. I didn't feel guilty. I hated her. It didn't matter to me how she felt.

I pulled my arm away from her grip and quickly ran out the classroom and back to my own. Back to my sweet Ollie. Finally.

"Hello," Oliver said to me. He was still drawing.

"Hi," I replied, resting my head on top of his. James was still hopping around the table. It was a miracle that no one saw him yet. "Do you know the blue-haired girl who works here?"

Oliver looked up from his drawing, slightly confused. "You mean...." He thought for a moment, trying to remember her name. "...Miku...?"

I nodded. "If that's her name. I ran into her and was brought to a different classroom by accident."

Oliver giggled quietly. It was adorable. "Really? That's silly, Len."

"I guess." I shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle as well. Groaning, I told Oliver the worst part of leaving the safety of my own classroom, "I also ran into Rin."

"Hmm? That's nice." Oliver smiled at me, nodding.

"Eh? No, not at all!" I shook my head frantically to get the message across. I even waved my hands to tell him 'no' as well. "I hate her! She's so annoying!" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips in anger.

"Len, you shouldn't talk like that about your own sister." Oliver seemed disappointed, which hurt me.

"Ack.... Fine, but that won't change how I feel!" I turned my head away from him and puffed my cheeks out for added effect.

He nodded, giggling again. "Right, right."

"How about you?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Hmm?" He went back to drawing, and hummed in confusion.

"Do you have any siblings?" I poked his shoulder, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah." His answer was blunt. I needed more detail, so I asked more questions.

"Gender? Age?" I poked him again.

"Male. He's in first grade." Oliver stuck his head out as he said that.

"Older brother? What's his name? What does he look like?" I kept poking Oliver over and over as I continued to bug him.

"Len," he said, annoyance laced in his tone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I pulled my hand away and scratched awkwardly at the back of my neck.

"It's fine." I sighed in relief. I wouldn't want Ollie to hate me! That'd ruin my plans! I couldn't ever express my love for him! I'd fail!

"Good." I grinned at Oliver, even if he didn't look over at me. Sure, that was annoying. He should only look at me. All the time. Never at anyone else.

"Can I come over to your house after school?" The question suddenly forced its way out of my lips.

A bit shocked, Oliver looked back up at me. "Um...sure, I guess?" He smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

I lit up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Aw, thank you, Oliver! You're the best!"

Ollie giggled, grabbing onto my shoulders. "You're welcome? You're so hyper...."

"I know~" I pulled away, laughing, which made Oliver laugh even more. Before we knew it, we were both in giggling fits and couldn't calm down until the teacher started her lessons.

Luckily, James was never caught. What a smart bird....


	3. Play-Date

~Len's POV~

"Ollie!" I waved my hand over at Oliver as I got my backpack.

"Ah." Oliver looked over at me, smiling. He made his way over through all the kids running out. "C'mon," he said, grabbing my hand, which made me blush.

"R-right...." I gulped and nodded as Oliver pulled me along. It was cute how short he was compared to most of the kids in the class, which I was just realizing now for some reason.

We headed out the door and waited as a long line of cars slowly made their way to the front, then proceeded to go back out of the line. It was a messy system, but no one complained.

"Oliver, which one's your car?" I asked, my arm stiff, as he was still holding my hand.

"That one," he replied, using his free hand to point at one of the cars by the farther end of the lot. It was a dark silver color, which was a bit lighter from the sunlight. But I'm guessing you don't care, right? Yeah.

We waited for a while as the cars slowly made their way around to the front, and finally, Oliver's car was in the front. His mother opened the door for him. "Oliver? Who's this?"

"Len," Oliver replied bluntly. "He wants to have a play-date."

I blushed slightly. I hadn't considered this a date, but I suppose it could be called one. If he'd like. I flinched. Wait a second, does that mean—?!

"Len." Oliver squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality and blushing again.

"Huh?" I asked softly, looking at him in confusion.

He tilted his head up to his mother, who smiled at me. "Hello Len."

"H-hi...." I started to get shy. I had never been good with adults, but then again, I don't think any of us were.

"Alright, get in." Ollie's mother kindly let the two of us climb into her car and we road all the way to Oliver's house.

In the car, we talked for a while before I drifted off into thought. Now that I think about it, aren't I forgetting something...?  
\----------  
"Len, you idiot!" Rin sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand as she climbed into her father's car.  
\----------  
Nope, nothing comes to mind. Must be my imagination.

"Oliver, what does your house look like?" I asked randomly, wondering the thought for no reason.

"Hmm? Well, it's a moderate size...." To be honest, I didn't know what 'moderate' meant, but I didn't want to seem stupid, so I just nodded.

Oliver's mother chuckled, seeming to sense my distress and said, "It's an okay size. Not too big, not too small."

"Oh," I mumbled, nodding. I gave her a look that said, "Thank you," and she smiled at me.

We sat in a sort of awkward silence until we reached Oliver's house. He was right, it wasn't too big; wasn't too small.

"Your house is nice," I said as we walked in the front door. I looked around. His house was open and had two floors. I'm guessing his room was on the second floor.

"Thanks," Oliver replied, nodding as he took his shoes off and placed them along the wall.

"Can I see your room?" I asked a bit too eager. I hope he didn't notice it....

"Sure." Thank God. "It's upstairs." Called it.

I followed him up the stairs and to his room, which was really neat and organized. His bed was in the corner, and I had to restrain myself from hopping right onto it.

"Your room is nice," I said quietly.

"Thanks," Oliver replied.

What's with this weird mood? Why is everything so awkward?

"If you want some snacks, I have some." Oliver held out a bag of graham crackers to me, which I took gratefully.

"Thank you." I opened the bag and ate some of the crackers. Since it was kindergarten, we didn't get any homework, so it got boring real fast.

"...Do you have any games?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yeah, I have a few board games and puzzles." Oliver nodded, smiling sweetly.

Yikes. I dunno how to play board games or do puzzles. This is going to be hard.

"Oh," I said, a bit disappointed. "Do you have toys?" I lit up at what he replied.

"Yeah, I have some in the bin over there." He pointed to the bin that sat against the end of his bed. It was an okay size and probably held a bunch of toys.

I ran over to the bin and dug through it for any toys I liked. I took out a small plush of a banana. Strange. Why would he have a plush banana?

"Ah," Oliver looked at the banana, seeming a bit too focused.

"Huh? Did you not want me to play with this?" I waved the banana you around a bit.

"No, that's not it." Oliver shook his head. "You can play with it." He walked over to his bed and played with James a bit—who he had let out once we got into his car.

"Cute," I mumbled softly, staring at Oliver. I took the banana plush and walked over by him. We didn't really play like normal kids would've, but it was a nice time. His mother was really nice too. She brought us snacks and juice boxes.

Once it was time for me to leave, Oliver's mother offered to drive me home. I nodded and agreed, since I didn't think anyone would've picked me up anyway.

"Thank you," I said, hopping into er car with Oliver following behind me.

"It's no problem at all! Your house isn't far away from what you told me anyway." Oliver's mom smiled and drove me to my house, which actually wasn't far away. She was right.

Another "Thank you," from me and I hopped out. Since Oliver's mother didn't want me to get hurt, she walked me out. Oliver came with as well. I don't understand how I'd get hurt. I was walking five feet. But I didn't say anything.

I knocked on the door, and there was the hated, disgusting creature. Also known as my sister, Rin.

"Len!" She shouted, lighting up. She grabbed my hand and tugged on it, pulling me inside.

I gagged and walked in, saying goodbye to Oliver and his mother. I had to put on an act as if I didn't hate my sister when they were there. Didn't want them hating me.

Once they were gone, I gave up the act and shoved Rin away. She whined.

"Hey! You left me all alone! I should get a while with you!" She bawled, pushing herself against me in an uncomfortable way.

"Ew, no." I pushed her away again.

"Fine!" She shouted, stomping her foot and running off.

Finally, some peace and quiet. I'm really tired.... I'd better get get to sleep so I won't be tired tomorrow. Wouldn't want to miss a glimpse of my adorable Ollie~!


	4. Without You

~Len's POV~

Another boring day of school. The only thing that I was looking forward to was seeing Ollie's smiling face. It was a bit awkward yesterday, but I'm sure he hasn't noticed.

When I got to school, the teacher greeted me like any other day.

"Good morning, Len~!" Her turquoise twintails swayed with every movement she made.

"Morning, Miss," I replied without even looking up at her.

In the classroom was the normal gathering of kids. Piko, Yuuma, Teto, and others. I wasn't close to many of the kids in my class, so I only knew those three. Other than some kids in the other classes.

"Huh?" I looked around. "Where's Oliver?" Yuuma overheard me and replied to me without looking up—just as I had done to the teacher.

"He's home sick, I heard." Yuuma shrugged, and continued to dig through the bin of toys which was next to the doorway.

"O-oh...." I had never felt more disappointed and broken in my life. Oliver had never missed a day of school, so it was strange not to have him here. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bear to be with Rin for more than five seconds before feeling like throwing up, and I didn't have many friends in any of the classes other than Oliver.

I sniffled, tears brimming at my eyelids as I moved a hand up to wipe them away before they spilled over. I was too late. I kept wiping and wiping, but the tears kept coming. I couldn't hold them back. Oliver was my only friend, and I couldn't bear a day without him. How am I supposed to keep going if he's not there with me?

"Ah!" I heard someone gasp behind me as I sobbed into my sleeve.

"Don't cry, Len! What's wrong?" It was the same girl from before. I couldn't make out any words, just sobs. She picked me up and held me to her shoulder, hushing my sobs.

"Hey, it's okay.... Shh...." I slowly stopped crying and nuzzled my face into her shoulder. I hadn't regarded the teacher before, but she really cared about us all, didn't she...? I had never met her boyfriend, but he teaches Rin's class and he seems nice too.

"That's it.... You okay?" She pulled me away from her shoulder and gave me a worried smile. I nodded slowly, still sniffling and wiping at my eyes.

"Good.... Do you need me to call your mother or father...?" She looked genuinely concerned, and I couldn't stay here without Oliver, so I nodded.

"Alright, come with me." The girl smiled worriedly and carried me inside the classroom to the phone. She held me as she flipped through the phone book, looking for my parents' phone number. Once she dialed in the numbers, I heard my mom's faint voice through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Miku. Hatsune Miku. I'm your son's teacher. He was crying this morning and asked me to call you.... I'm not sure how you'd like to handle this from this point on...." The girl who called herself Miku chatted with my mom for a while until I heard the words I wanted.

"Alright, I'll come pick him up then." Sighing, Miku mumbled an "Okay," and hung up.

"Len, your mother is coming to pick you up, alright? Why don't you come and get your things." Miku brought me over to where we all had hung our coats and backpacks. She set me down and helped me get my things together before saying, "Let's go wait at the door for her, alright?"

I nodded and followed her to the door where we waited in silence for my mom to come.

We didn't talk much, but it was nice when we did. Miku was nice to me, and really cared about my feelings. I wonder if her boyfriend was the same way....

"Ah, there's your mother's car." Miku grabbed my hand and led me outside to my mother, who looked extremely worried.

"I wonder what's wrong...." My mom mumbled while talking to Miku.

Miku shrugged, looking defeated. "I honestly don't know.... He was fine until he walked in the classroom. He just started sobbing for some reason...."

My mother sighed. "Alright, well, thank you for taking care of him until I got here."

"Oh, it's no problem. I love children, so this little guy really worried me. I take care of him every day like he's my own child." Miku giggled softly, shaking her head.

"Thank you again. Well, I'll be off then." My mom smiled and thanked Miku before leaving. She didn't talk to me while we drove, only sent worried glances through the mirror in my direction.

I did my best to ignore her, until, "Len, why did you cry...?" My mom sounded hesitant to ask the question.

I didn't look at her, or reply. I only shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want her to know that the reason was Oliver. She'd probably hate him. There really wouldn't have been a reason to, though. Even if I had told her. She's just...that way, I guess.

My mother sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get anything else out of me. Smart move.

We sat there in silence all the way until we got home. I eagerly hopped out of the car, wanting to just sit in my bed and cry all day. I didn't want to do anything, and I wasn't in the mood to do anything either.

My mother looked a bit relieved to see me eagerly moving about and wanting to get inside so bad, but she still looked concerned. Opening the door, she headed into the kitchen to most likely make me a snack as I bursts through and ran straight to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

It was no use trying to move me at that point. I wouldn't budge. I sat there in silence for a while as I felt the warm blankets radiating my hot breath back onto my face. I didn't move until I heard my mom's footsteps coming up to my bedroom door.

She knocked, and I let out a muffled noise that even I didn't know what to call it.

"Len?" My mom peeked her head through the door and walked in. She had a tray of snacks in her hands. Called it.

I looked up at her with somewhat ready eyes. She gave me another concerned look. Handing me a snack bowl from the tray, she said, "Why don't you finish that and get some rest, alright?"

I nodded and took a grape from the bowl she handed me, popping it into my mouth.

My mom let out a soft chuckle before kissing the top of my head and walking out.

After quickly finishing the bowl of fruit, I snuggled up under the blankets of my bed and drifted off to sleep. It wasn't hard for me to fall asleep; I was already tired enough.


	5. Banana Nut Muffins

~Oliver's POV~

I didn't go to school today. I had faked it off by telling my mother that I wasn't feeling well, to which she said, "Ah! Really?! Well, you'd better get right to bed!" And I did. I wasn't actually sick. I just didn't want to see Len.

I know how it sounds, and I just wanna say, I don't hate Len. I just didn't want it to be awkward with us again.

I grabbed the banana plush that Len had played with yesterday and brought it with me to bed. It helped that the scent of Len was on it. It smelled like a real banana too.

I drifted off easily to the smell of Len and bananas, and ended up waking up sometime around noon. I'm a kid, so I sleep easily.

I wandered around the house with my banana plush until I found my mom. She was in our living room reading a magazine.

"Ah!" She gasped and looked up from her magazine when she noticed me. "Oliver! What are you doing up?" She gave me a worried look and ran over to me.

"Mom, I'm fine...." I whined softly, struggling in my mother's grip. She was firm and insisted on dragging me back to my room, which she did.

I sat in my room for almost the entire day. My mother seemed nice to guests, but she was strict with me. It may sound bad, but she's just a normal mother. She doesn't abuse me or anything, so don't get me wrong there. I'm just saying that what she says, goes.

Even though I'm only in Kindergarten, I'm smarter than the average five-year old. I'm already reading one of my favorite book series, Harry Potter. It's a great series. You should read it sometime.

I don't often get time alone, but this was too much alone time. Sure, it felt like I was sick, but that didn't mean that my mother had to leave me alone all day. In fact, I think she shouldn't do that at all!

When I got really bored, I would play with the toys that I got for my birthday last year (since my birthday hadn't come up yet), or I would lie in bed thinking about Len. Sure, I had said that I hadn't want to see him, but now my own thoughts were contradicting themselves. I'm all messed up over a sloppy, clumsy six-year old....

The day passed slowly, but soon enough it was over, and I had to go back to school again. Today, my mother wouldn't let me stay home.

I had decided to make Len some banana nut muffins in an apology, which were his favorite. I had memorized all of this, yes. N-no.... It's not important.... A-anyway...!

Len was unusually silent today. He didn't sit next to me like he normally did, and he had a long look on his face.

"Um, Len...?" I asked, concerned. He shot me a glare, causing me to flinch. What could've put him in such a mood...?

Oh, it was probably me.... Realization struck, and I hung my head in apology as I placed the small lunchbox of muffins next to him before moving back over to my own seat. Apparently, he had gotten Miki to switch spots with him.

I didn't dislike Miki, but I didn't like her either. She was just too talkative. Every minute she would go on and on about something stupid like how a fly with no wings should be called a 'walk' or something dumb like that. Honestly, I find her very annoying. But I'd never say anything like that to her.

"Hey Ollie!" I cringed at that nickname. Only Len was allowed to call me that. "What'cha doin'? Wanna color with me? Hey! How about we go play dress-up? That's fun! C'mon!" Before I even had a chance to protest, Miki dragged me along with her over to the rack of clothing that they had out for us.

"Um," I started, but Miki cut me off.

"How about we put you...in this!" Miki grinned mischievously as she held up a medium sized white dress with frills on the bottom. I shook my head.

"Miki, you know I'm a boy, right...?" I was unsure if she actually knew that. Honestly, this girl practically doesn't pay attention to anything. Her long red hair bobbed as she nodded.

"Of course I do! But you have such a girly body! It'll look cute!" Once again, I couldn't protest before she had the dress on me over my own clothing.

"Miki, it's uncomfortable," I complained, tugging at the dress to try to at least get it comfortable. I knew that taking it off would just force her to put on a different one.

"Ollie, go show Len!" I flinched.

"Wha...?" I turned to look at her in absolute confusion.

"Go show Len! He's your bestest best friend, right?" Miki smiled innocently, and I turned my head down in guilt. He...was. But I'm not sure if he even wants to be friends anymore....

Giving in to Miki's shrill pleas, I walked uncomfortably over to Len, who was munching on one of the banana nut muffins I gave him. That gave me some hope at least.

"Uh, Len...?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me. Shoot. "I...um.... I wanna k-know what you think of me in t-this dress...."

I didn't notice, but Len's face shot a dark red color, and he averted his eyes.

"I...uh...." I noticed that Len was struggling for words as well, however. "You...um.... Y-you look good...."

I blushed. What's this uncomfortable feeling in my chest? Was I actually sick this time? Oh no, now I'll have to take those disgusting medical drinks.... Shoot.

I quickly walked back over to Miki, who was practically screeching. I didn't understand why however.

"Ah, Ollie! You're adorable!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tightly to her chest. Yikes, this hurts...!

"M...Mi-Miki...." I managed out. "I...I c-can't breathe...." I coughed, which definitely didn't help my situation.

"Ah!" Miki quickly pulled away, smiling apologetically. "Sorry," she said, giggling softly.

I sighed. "It's fine."

The rest of the day was pretty boring and annoying without Len. He ignored me the whole time, and at recess he wouldn't even help me hide from Yuuma when we were playing hide and seek.

I wonder why he hates me so much now...? I don't want him to hate me....

Tears subconsciously streamed down my cheek. "Wha—no...." I mumbled, quickly wiping them away.

It was already the end of the day, and I'd kept myself composed up until now. I can't fail. Not now.

I frantically wiped at the tears. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stopped. But my chest hurt and my eyes were all red.

I...I'm staying home tomorrow....


	6. My Rival

~Len's POV~

Oliver stayed home again today. I...wonder if it's because of me....

Probably. I've been ignoring him and doing my best to avoid him.... Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. Sure, he could've just been sick and I had treated him roughly for it. Oh, I'm such a great friend.

I wandered around the classroom for a while, looking for something to do. We always had extra time in class at the beginning of the day to do whatever six year olds do.

"Len," I heard a voice behind me and turned around. Ah, it was Fukase. He glared at me. Boy, what did I do this time?

"Where's Ollie?" I cringed. Only I'm allowed to call him that.

I shrugged, a pain growing in my chest. "I dunno," I said, turning my head away as if I didn't care. It hurt again.

"If you did anything," Fukase snarled, "I'll stab you." This kid sure does like to threaten me, doesn't he? Well, of course he would. I'm the one who Oliver likes more. Obviously. Who'd like a weirdo who always looks like he's a circus clown and sleep deprived? Definitely not Ollie.

I have a small chuckle at my thoughts, making Fukase cock his head to the side.

"What's so funny? I'll kill you." Fukase narrowed his eyes a bit more, not really helping him look any scarier. He just looked like he was trying to see something far away. Get some contacts or something, jeez.

"I heard you the first time," I retorted. "I'm laughing at a joke. I thought about it randomly." I shrugged, and turned away to leave, but Fukase caught my shirt sleeve.

"If you hurt Oliver anymore, I'll come after you." He still didn't look or sound scary with that high-pitched baby voice of his.

"Right, right, I get it." I pulled my arm away from his reach and walked back to my seat. Our free time had ended, and now the teacher was going to read us some stupid story about how these two kids play outside all day and something about...horses...? I dunno, I wasn't paying attention much. I could only think of Ollie.

"Len, how about you?" I flinched when the teacher called on me. It was the same 'Miku' girl from a few days ago.

"I—um...." I struggled to get an answer for whatever her question was.

She sighed, repeating the question for me. "What book would you like for us to read next?" Her voice was soft and sweet. I relaxed and chose a book about a dragon and a princess. Stupid cliche classics. I had nothing better anyway.

Even though I wasn't paying attention much, I could feel a burning pair of eyes staring through my soul. I knew exactly who it was. Fukase.

I turned my head to him, glaring. He flinched, probably not expecting me to look at him and glare. Oh well.

"What?" He mouthed, narrowing his eyes at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I mouthed back. We couldn't talk when the teacher was reading, so we had to make do with what we had. I turned my attention back to the teacher. Well, not really, but it seemed like I did.

I felt Fukase stare at me with hate for the rest of the 'class time' we had. When it finally became 'free time' again, I decided to go play with Piko. He was using Lego blocks to create some sort of animal. It kinda looked like a dragon. Like the story we read.

"What are you building, Piko?" I asked, pointing at the structure he had. I wasn't one of those mean kids who would be all nice and say how cool it looked before knocking it down, I'm not like that. I get right to business.

...That was a joke, trust me. I'm not mean, okay?!

"It's the dragon from the story we read," Piko replied. I knew it. I'm such a genius.

"Ah, okay." I sat down next to him and watched him place the blocks in a specific way and pattern until he had finished. Honestly, it looked like a really good dragon. I was shocked.

"That's really good," I said, awestruck by his skill. Even though it was just Legos, it was still cool.

"Thanks." He smiled at me, obviously appreciating the compliment I gave him. Piko was adorable, but I didn't like him in that way. That was saved for Ollie, and Ollie only.

I reached for the box of Legos beside him. "Can I have some too?"

"Sure." He moved the box closer to me and I smiled at him in thanks.

I started to build a small square house, stacking the blocks on top of each other. Sure, my building didn't look as good as his dragon—or even close to it—but it still was...okay.... Just...okay....

Piko looked over at my building. "Here," he said, reaching out and grabbing the blocks from my hands. I was about to build the square roof, but Piko started to build it for me. He stacked them in a way where each block was covering half of the other until they reached the top. It made the roof look much better than I had originally planned.

"Uwah! Thank you, Piko!" I smiled broadly at him, looking down at how he had helped my building in awe. He was awesome. But Oliver was more awesome.

"No problem," Piko replied, nodding his head. He turned back to his dragon and began to make some other small people. It looked like he wanted to have the dragon attack the village. What goes on in that kid's head...? I dunno, and I'm not sure if I want to.

I sat there for a while playing before Fukase came over. That annoying brat. He glanced at me and scowled.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked, pointing at my house that Piko had helped me build.

"A house," I replied simply, glaring at him as I crossed my arms.

"A house? It looks like a 'fancy' dumpster!" He did quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'fancy.'

I huffed. "Talking about yourself like that is rude."

Fukase visibly flinched. "Whatever!" He spat, storming off. I bet he didn't expect that, did he?

I was always pretty good with comebacks. But it didn't really matter much because no one really picked fights with me. Well, except for Fukase, of course. Now I can finally spew comebacks at him without having them be wasted.

But Oliver isn't here to watch me win.... I wish he'd come back already so I could apologize....

Well, whatever. Back to my Legos....


	7. The Finale

~Oliver's POV~

My mom's been asking if everything's okay with me. Of course I lied and told her it was. Who knew a six year old could have as much drama as I did...?

Ahem, let me recap everything for those who didn't bother to read anything else: Len and I are fighting. I've convinced my mother to let me stay home the past few days—except for one—because of the fact that I'm avoiding Len. I know, childish, right? Who can blame me, I'm a six year old.

The next day, I went back to school. It wasn't a good day. My mother had told me that we had to move because she had found a better job overseas, and had to take it before someone else did. It broke my heart knowing that I wouldn't get to see Len again, knowing how distant we've been to each other the past week. I mostly kept quiet about it at school. We were leaving on Monday after the weekend. It's Friday.

I sat down in my regular seat, quieter than usual. I didn't want to spill anything by accident. Even if I had to tell Len by the end of the day, now wasn't the time.

Len sat down next to me and placed a card on the table. "For you," he muttered, turning his head away.

I looked at the card in confusion, picking it up and opening it. "Oh." It was a Thank You card. It was signed with Len's sloppy handwriting at the bottom, along with what I assumed to be his mother's signature. "Thank you," I said, turning to Len and smiling.

He blushed and shook his head. "I-it's nothing...."

"Okay," I replied, slipping the card in my pocket. It wasn't a big card, so it fit without crumpling up.

After a few boring lessons, we got free play time. This time, I spent it with Len happily; as usual. "I-I'm sorry about me avoiding you lately, Len...." I apologized, sketching a messy picture of us making up and holding hands. I held up the picture for Len to see.

"Ah...!" Len flinched in surprise, his blush growing. "I-I forgive you...." He nodded, ruffling my hair slightly. Ah, back to normal.

I put the picture down, pouting about how he'd ruined my hair, but really I didn't care. I was just glad that we'd made up without any more problems.

Well, except one....

"Class, today we are going to merge with the other class." The teacher's words didn't hit me as hard as they seemed to hit Len. By his facial expression, he seemed like he had died and gone to hell.

"Oh, cool," I mumbled the words quietly so as not to have Len hear me.

"Ngh...." Len gave out a little groan of defeat, resting his head on the table we were sharing. He looked dead.

"What's wrong, Len?" I asked, pushing his bangs up so that I could see his face clearly. He looked....adorable.

"M-my sister's in the other class, and I don't like her that much...." Len fidgeted slightly, aware of how mean that sounded.

I just smiled. "Well, you can play with me if you'd like." His expression turned to one of relief.

"T-thanks Ollie." He smiled at me, grabbing my wrist and pushing it away from his face.

"Ah," I said. I hadn't noticed that my hand was still pushing his hair up. "Sorry."

Len shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Alright." I nodded, sliding the picture I drew over to him. He looked at me, slightly confused.

"What?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked, shooting a question back to answer a question.

"Well, why are you giving me this?" He sighed, looking over the drawing.

"Didn't you want it? I drew it for you." I have him my famous puppy eyes. No one could resist my puppy eyes.

"Hnngh.... Fine, thanks." Len neatly folded the page up and slipped it in the pocket of his jacket. He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "What do you wanna play?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm...." Len bit his lip in thought. "Well, yesterday Piko and I played with Legos."

I flinched. Piko didn't give off a good feeling to me.... But I trusted him. Somewhat. He wasn't one that would make a move on Len. Wait, what am I talking about...? "Cool. What'd you build?"

"I built a house, but it wasn't very good." Len shrugged, smiling in embarrassment.

I giggled quietly, crossing my arms. "I bet it looked great, Len."

Len blushed. "T-thanks," he mumbled, burying his face in his crossed arms.

Finally, after more boring lessons and Rin bugging Len to no end, we went back to our own classes for the end of the day. Here was the moment. I had to tell Len the heartbreaking news. I tugged softly on Len's sleeve. "U-um, Len...?"

Len turned around and gave me a confused look. "Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I-I...um...?" I fumbled over the words, poking my index fingers together nervously. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I continued, "I-I'm moving on Monday. Overseas."

Len's facial expression physically broke. "Wha...t...?" He asked hesitantly, laughing awkwardly. "Y-you're kidding, right...?"

I shook my head. "N-no, unfortunately...."

I saw Len tear up. He sniffled, moving his arms up to hold my shoulders. "O-Ollie...." He started. I tilted my head in confusion, unaware of the tears forming in my own eyes. "...I.... I love you...."

They fell. The tears that I had absentmindedly been holding back poured down my cheek. I wrapped my arms around Len's chest and cried into his shirt. "M-me too...."

My chest hurt. It hurt horribly. Even though I had most likely been denying it, I was in love with Len. I had always taken his confessions as a joke, or in a friendly way, but now I knew. He was in love with me too.

"I-I don't know how long I'll be gone...." I muttered out weakly.

Len held me tightly. I could hear his soft, painful sniffling. "I-I know that...."

"H-hey, make me a-a promise, okay...?" I pulled away, looking Len in the eyes, both of our faces red and stained with tears.

Len nodded. "O-okay," he said confidently, not even caring what the promise was at the moment.

"W-when I get b-back...." I hesitated, debating whether or not I should say what I was thinking. Taking another calming breath to get rid of my stutter, I decided to say it. "W-when I get back...c-can we...g-get....m-m-married...? I-if w-we're old e-enough b-by then...!" I quickly added the last part, averting my eyes. I'm sure we both knew what that meant.

Len tensed up. His faced exploded a dark red, but nodded stiffly. I had blushed even darker now with his reply. We both stood there for a moment before a loud honk was audible from outside.

"Ah!" We both gasped, blushing and giggling. Holding hands, we raced outside, where there were only two cars left. My mother, and—surprisingly—Len's father.

Len let go of my hand and smiled sadly. "Bye," he said, waving at me before hopping into his car.

I waved back, murmuring a "goodbye" as well before hopping in my own car.

"Finish up packing when we get home, okay?" My mother instructed as I buckled up. I nodded.

See you later, Len.


	8. Bonus

~Len's POV~

It's been ten years since Oliver left overseas. Yes, I've thought about him ever since kindergarten. No, I haven't forgot about our promise.

It may seem a bit weird and all, but I totally, one hundred percent, believe that Oliver will come back and we'll get married. If we're old enough, that is.

I could never betray Oliver. I got confessed to a few times by some girls at school, but I bluntly rejected them. Of course, my heart belongs to Oliver, and only him. Sometimes I daydream about what he'll look like when he gets back, and I imagine he'll be super hot. Either that, or insanely adorable.

I sighed, slipping my hands in the pockets of my jeans as I walked down the sidewalk to my house. Well, our house to be more precise. All the Vocaloids shared a mansion, that way we were all together. However, you had to earn your way to become a Vocaloid.

Today, we were going to meet a new Vocaloid who was an English singer. I was excited, since we don't get many newcomers that often. Everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting.

"I wonder what he'll be like...?" Miku asked, whispering to Luka.

"He?" Fukase asked, a bit confused. I guess he never got the news that the Vocaloid was gonna be a boy.

"Yeah, he," Miku repeated, rolling her eyes as she continued to whisper with Luka.

I took my seat next to Rin, regretting it the second she clung onto my arm and opened her mouth. "Will you—?"

I cut her off before she even got the chance to finish. I knew where this was going. Any time a new—and specifically male—Vocaloid joins, Rin is always the first one to ask if I'll take an interest in him. Like that.

"No," I replied, like always. "I told you I already like someone."

"Len, he's gone. You don't know when he's coming back. Get over him." I knew who she was talking about. She was the only one I told about my crush on Oliver, but I don't even know why I trusted her with such precious information. I slipped up, okay?

"I can't," I spat, narrowing my eyes at her as I crossed my arms. "I know he's coming back. I can feel it."

Apparently, Piko had been listening in to our conversation, and thought it'd be a good idea to say, "Yeah, with your dick," even though he had no idea who I was talking about.

"Shut up, Piko," I snarled back at his comment. I wasn't ready to put up with all this. Not now.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everyone's eyes shot toward the door.

"I'll get it!" Gumi shouted, shooting up out of her seat and running to get the door. Slowly, she opened it, and a short British boy stepped in.

Subconsciously, the tears fell. It was the same as last time. I couldn't stop crying. Everyone looked at me with such confused expressions, but they didn't understand.

I knew what Rin was thinking. She was probably just as shocked as I was. She hesitantly glanced over at me with an apologetic stare as she watched the tears drip down my chin.

I glanced over at Miku, whose eyes went wide. She knew as well. Not about how I was head-over-heels in love with the new Vocaloid, a boy I'd known since kindergarten, but that he was in her class. So was I. She had the same reaction when I became a Vocaloid. I knew something was up with her when I aged, and she didn't. Vocaloids don't age! That means I'll get to spend the rest of forever with that adorable British boy who just walked in!

"Oliver?!" I shot up out of my seat, still crying.

Oliver looked at me with just as much shock and confusion as the rest of the Vocaloids had. "L-Len?!"

I grinned in an awkwardly happy and yet sad way at the same time. He responded with a sad smile.

"Why are you...?" I asked, rushing over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders, which inevitably made him flinch. I'm sure people haven't touched him so roughly before, but I just couldn't believe that he was here!

"W-well isn't it obvious...?" He grinned adorably like the goof that he was, and apparently still is. "I-I'm a Vocaloid now!"

Everyone in the room clapped simultaneously. It was a traditional thing that we did when a new Vocaloid was introduced.

"I'm Oliver! Nice to meet you all!" Oliver turned his head to face everyone else, but I didn't let go of his shoulders as I kept staring at him in shock. I should have known that he was the new Vocaloid when he stepped in the front door, but I didn't even get flustered at my slip up like I usually do.

I let go of Oliver's shoulders for a moment, just so I could tug on the sleeve of his shirt. "C'mere for a second." I dragged him off to the guest room, which was now his room. I purposely showed him the empty room that was right next to mine.

"You...remember our promise, right?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound too...needy.

Oliver tilted his head to the side, looking utterly confused. "Pro...mise...? What promise...?"

I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces inside my chest. Of course he wouldn't remember a promise two immature six year olds made ten years ago. With whatever's been happening overseas for him, it must've been hard to remember something that long ago.

"Oh," I sputtered out. "Of course...." I let out an awkward, disappointed chuckle. Oliver gave me a concerned look.

"Hey, it's okay Len." He patted my head, ruffling my hair, just like I used to do to him. "I remember, alright?" He smiled. "I'm still not old enough though." He averted his eyes, and I could see his embarrassment. I burst out laughing, all thoughts disappointment leaving my mind.

"Oliver, you're so mean!" I shook my fists slightly out of playful anger. We both laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Oliver held up his hands in defense. "Hey Len?" He looked down at his hands, fumbling around with his fingers out of what seemed to be either embarrassment or nervousness.

I tilted my head, confused as to why he got so uncomfortable once again. I was honestly, utterly, and wholly concerned. What made him so nervous all of a sudden? "Yeah?" I cautiously continued the conversation, my speaking getting slower.

What he said wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"I'm home."


End file.
